<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dead Isle by xXInsert_Name_HereXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764681">The Dead Isle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXInsert_Name_HereXx/pseuds/xXInsert_Name_HereXx'>xXInsert_Name_HereXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: Shadow of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Crack, Desert Island, Environmentalism, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hunters, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Azula (Avatar), Sane Azula (Avatar), There are more relationships and characters, Time Shenanigans, Wilderness Survival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXInsert_Name_HereXx/pseuds/xXInsert_Name_HereXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s like a ladder Zuko. I’m climbing to the top, but sometimes there are obstacles and sacrifices have to be made."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara/Teo, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), June/Original Characters, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Mai/Original Character(s), Original Character/ Original Character, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph/Suki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dead Isle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Note! So if any y'all have also read my other story "Azula Alone" don’t worry that’ll still be going up too, I just have an bunch of other stories I want to share. And because I’m impatient and some personal reasons I decided to post this. I’m going to be setting up a consistent posting schedule for myself. So with that said, Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Apparently he got another trophy kill, a nice new lion to put somewhere. Who knows where that’ll go, but apparently it’s big.” Azula commented as she folded clothes and packed them in her suitcase. Ozai had plans for expanding his business, he was sending Azula to an island with the plans on buying it and building a resort. </p><p>“How can you-”</p><p>“Zuko, please, I have to finish packing.” Azula said as she placed a pair of black pants in her bag, frowning when Zuko took the pants out. </p><p>“Would you stop it!” Azula yelled, “Damnit Zuko, since when do you care!?”</p><p>“Since you’ve been helping him destroy the environment! He is single handedly killing the planet!”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes as she yanked her pants away from him, “Oh please.” She put the pants back and closed up her bag, “You didn’t care until you met that girlfriend of yours.”</p><p>“She’s not my- Ugh- just how can you not see what he’s doing is wrong?”</p><p>Azula sighed, “Zuko, all I want is to become CEO and to do so I have to do what dad asks of me.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you.”</p><p>“Believe it, ZuZu! It’s like a ladder, and I am climbing my way to the top, sometimes sacrifices have to be made.”</p><p>“You’re like a monster.” Zuko choked, “I can’t fucking believe you.”</p><p>“That hurts, ZuZu, that hurts.” Azula frowned as she picked up her bag, “I have to go.”</p><p>Zuko shook his head as he followed Azula to the door, “Can’t believe you.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you still live with your baby sister when you were supposed to move out 4 months ago.”</p><p>“You’re a bitch, Azula.” </p><p>Azula smiled at her brother as she stopped at the door, “Oh, love you too ZuZu.”</p><p>“You’re just gonna stand idly by while he destroys everything? Seriously Azula!?”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes, “For f- Zuko-”</p><p>“No, Azula, you are killing the planet.”</p><p>“Me?” Azula scoffed.</p><p>“You’re helping him!”</p><p>“Ugh, that’s your stupid girlfriend talking isn’t it?”</p><p>“Katara is not my girlfriend!” Zuko snapped, “You’re both monsters!”</p><p>Azula grimaced, “I hate that word.”</p><p>“A monster, that’s what you’ve become! What would Lu Ten say if he-”</p><p>“DON’T YOU FUCKING BRING HIM INTO THIS!” Azula roared as she whirled around and decked her brother, “DON’T CALL ME A MONSTER, DON’T BRING UP LU TEN, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!” </p><p>Zuko stared at his sister, rubbing his aching jaw. Azula sneered at her shocked brother, “I have work to fucking do, some of us have goals and ambitions Zuko, unlike you. We are making the world better, maybe you can’t see that, but I believe in dad.”</p><p>“He killed a lion and now it’s a fucking trophy.” Zuko whispered. </p><p>“A lion that was terrorizing a starving village.” Azula growled. </p><p>“Yes, okay, but remember that it was for its survival too! That was a magnificent beast, trying to survive and now it’s a fucking trophy for horny and drunk twenty somethings to take stupid selfies infront of. A murderous beast, yes, but it at least should be allowed some dignity.”</p><p>“Are you really arguing for the deaths of dozens of men, women, and children?”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant.” Zuko snapped. </p><p>“Sure sounded like it.” </p><p>“You know what, fuck you, Azula. If you can’t see how bad this is now, I doubt you ever will. Buying reserves for oil drilling, trophy hunting, cutting down rainforests-”</p><p>“And he also eats meat and drinks milk! The horror!” Azula said sarcastically.</p><p>Zuko was red in the face, “Are you fucking kidding me! That’s it I’m done!” He stormed off and slammed the door to his bedroom.</p><p>“Whatever, Zuko!” Azula yelled as she left the apartment, “Try not to burn this place down! I’ll be back in a week, hopefully you’ll have cooled down by then, you drama queen.” She shut the door, barely slamming it as she stepped into the hallway outside the penthouse. She fixed her black blazer as she got in the elevator and took a mirror from her purse to fix her hair. She sighed as she looked at her hand. “Ugh, did I break a nail trying to knock sense into that idiot brother of mine?” She thought to herself. She finally got to the ground floor and met her chauffeur, Li. An older woman with a twin sister, she was pretty sure they were both crazy. They loaded her bags into the car and she was on her way to the airport. When they arrived Azula noticed a crowd of protesters, protesting the trip. She scoffed, “Can’t people mind their own business?” She went into the airport and went through everything until finally she was allowed onto the private jet. She met with her associates and finally they took off. She took her seat and put in her ear buds sighing in relief as she shut her eyes and listened to the music. </p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Zuko silently swept the floor of the Jasmine Dragon while the news played in the background. He frowned as he listened to the cheerful meteorologist go on about a coming severe thunderstorm. </p><p>“Why must she grin about this stuff,” Sokka grumbled from where he stood behind the counter, “This stuff is terrifying and she’s grinning like it’s free muffin day.” </p><p>Katara laughed as she wiped down a table, “Oh Sokka, no need to be afraid of the storm. I’m sure your big, strong, boyfriend will protect you.”</p><p>“I’m not afraid of the storm.” Sokka growled. </p><p>Zuko laughed, “Are you sure about that?”</p><p>“Listen here, you twink!” Sokka hissed, “I am not scared.”</p><p>“You’re calling me a twink?” Zuko chuckled. </p><p>“I’m a hunk!”</p><p>Zuko laughed, “More like a twunk!”</p><p>“What is a twunk?”</p><p>“A twunk is a man that  is a twink and a hunk.” Aang said as he and Teo came through the door.</p><p>“A hunky twink, aka Sokka.” Teo said with a smile. </p><p>“I’m not a tw-”</p><p>“BREAKING NEWS!” The newscaster announced, “This just in a long range private business jet belonging to the owner of Phoenix King Industries, Ozai Katō has been reported missing off the coast of Chin.”</p><p>“Azula.” Zuko gasped as he stepped toward the TV.</p><p>“On board were the two pilots, four business associates, and Mr. Katō’s twenty-eight year old daughter Ms. Azula Katō. The plane was on course for Kyoshi Island, with plans to buy out the island and build it into a resort.”</p><p>Zuko choked as he slumped into a seat, dread washing over him. “Azula…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>News Reporter: “On board were the two pilots, four business associates, and Mr. Katō’s twenty-eight year old daughter Ms. Azula Katō. The plane was on course for Kyoshi Island, with plans to buy out the island and build it into a resort. Ms. Katō is Mr. Katō’s twenty-eight year old daughter who was on the plane when it went missing. The plane went missing with seven people on board, the pilots, the four associates, Ms. Katō. These people were all on the plane when it went missing.”</p><p>https://youtu.be/-xNbYb4oAjM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>